En Pleine Nuit
by BlumeShullman
Summary: Arthur se réveille aux côtés de Francis et va devoir affronter ses désirs et sentiments. Car rien n'est simple.


Je suis: Blume Shullman, et je vous aime.

Votre éventuelle gratitude: ne doit être tournée qu'envers Hidekaz Himaruya.

Vous pouvez: être sûrs de n'être pas choqués par un contenu trop violent ou explicite.

Je vous souhaite: une bonne lecture.

* * *

"Oh Fuck!"

Ces mots, dans toute leur poésie, m'échappèrent à l'instant où je constatai le défi que mon corps avait décidé de me lancer. Je tournai la tête à droite et regardai France dormir. Je tiens tout de suite à préciser une chose. Je n'avais pas planifié de dormir avec lui. Tout ça n'était qu'un malencontreux concours de circonstances, comme il m'en arrive à peu près tous les jours, merci d'ailleurs, s'il y a quelqu'un là-haut je suis sûr qu'il s'amuse bien. J'étais, comme on peut s'en douter, moyennement à l'aise face à cette facétieuse aventure. J'avais la possibilité de m'aider tout seul, mais j'ai pensé que ça serait trop pitoyable, si jamais... Si jamais quoi? Comment quelqu'un aurait-il pu le savoir? Mais je n'arrive pas à me départir de l'idée que quelqu'un me regarde en ce moment et se moque de moi.

J'en profite pour rappeler qu'aucun homme ne contrôle les réactions naturelles de son corps et que les voies du seigneur ...et cætera.

L'autre solution consistait à prendre sur moi et tel le héros que je ne serai jamais, envisager une longue et douloureuse résignation, rendue d'autant plus impossible que le rêve qui m'avait mis dans cet état, au lieu de se dissiper avec le réveil, s'était en quelque sorte amélioré par la vue de France, même si cela me dérange sur le plan de la logique de mettre « améliorer » et « France » dans la même phrase, de même que je préfèrerais éviter d'avoir jamais à avouer à qui que ce soit que France ait le pouvoir de me mettre ainsi en difficulté sans même le vouloir, par la simple mais immense faiblesse de mon subconscient.

Alors je le regardais dormir, sans trop savoir où aller. Je savais qu'il ne me repousserait pas, ce mec est fou de moi, et pourtant... Tant que ça restait son problème, je ne m'en sortais pas si mal. Des prétextes, ça n'est pas ça qui manque, mais justement au moment où pour une fois j'aurais pu lui faire plaisir, je me mis à douter. Parce que, pensais-je, cela ne pourrait pas être perçu par France comme ce que c'était, c'est à dire peu de choses, mais sans doute voudrait-il lester mon geste d'une anticipation qui le poétiserait. Il est amoureux de moi, et c'est bien naturel qu'il espère. Bien que je ne comprenne pas quelle raison il peut trouver pour m'aimer, c'est devenu avec le temps un fait indéniable. Et je me suis demandé si cela ne me donnait pas des devoirs envers lui, un minimum syndical de cohérence pour ne pas non plus me foutre de sa gueule, car ce n'était pas le but, rien de tout ça n'avait un but. Alors sans être pour autant capable de lui dire non, parce que, parce que... je n'en avais pas la motivation, j'ai développé, et sans trop de difficultés, une attitude froide et rebelle mais qui ne l'empêchait pas de gagner, et moi d'en profiter. Mais déjà il y avait une faille. Quand on commence à être aussi proche de quelqu'un, ça devient difficile de maintenir les choses au bord de la peau, sans que ça aille plus loin. Déjà, c'était un pas que je n'aurais peut-être pas dû franchir. Mais désormais il était trop tard pour ça et ce qui me gênait véritablement était ce sentiment d'être le salaud de l'histoire, et cette impossibilité de savoir si du coup ce méli-mélo de désirs et de sentiments qui était apparu en moi était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose, pour moi, et surtout pour lui. Je ne voulais pas me tromper, parce que je n'étais pas seul en jeu.

France eut un petit mouvement, comment dire? Comme pour se protéger. J'oubliais de préciser qu'on était chez moi ce soir-là, et qu'il était habitué à plus de chaleur sur sa terre natale. Il tremblait. J'ai eu une pensée qui me fait honte quand j'y repense: « Tu t'y prends bien, hein? » Comme s'il avait cherché à me manipuler. Parce que je le trouvais adorable. Mais j'étais amer et il venait par son geste innocent de raviver ma tendresse, et le tout formait un mélange bizarre, qui ne m'inspirait pas confiance. Mon « problème » n'était toujours pas plus résolu qu'à mon réveil. Et ça commençait à être très désagréable, je veux dire, même, douloureux. Je songeai alors à me lever pour me faire un thé. L'idée n'était pas si mauvaise qu'elle paraissait, car comme on dit sur mon île, quel que soit le problème on peut être sûr qu'à défaut de le résoudre, le thé du moins ne l'aggravera pas. Je crois que les français ont la même théorie à propos des analgésiques. Naturellement, pour eux comme pour nous, le problème de l'addiction représente l'exception à la règle mais notre capacité de déni nous permet d'ignorer ce détail.

Je m'exécutai donc, et plutôt discrètement, ne tenant pas particulièrement à le réveiller. Avant de quitter la pièce, sans anticipation, je me vis prendre une couverture dans l'armoire entrouverte et la déplier silencieusement au-dessus de lui, en sachant bien au fond de moi ce que ça voulait dire. Mais justement, j'y réfléchirais plus sainement autour d'un thé. Avec un sourire plein d'autodérision, je refermai doucement la porte et m'avançai dans la cuisine. J'avais mal. Mais c'était devenu un défi, je ne voulais pas me toucher.

Mes gestes pour préparer le thé ne sont plus depuis longtemps du domaine de l'acte conscient, c'est plutôt un mouvement indépendant, une continuation naturelle de mes défenses les plus instinctives, et ça me détend. Personne ne comprendra jamais ça, mais je n'en demande pas tant. Je remplis ma tasse et allai m'asseoir précautionneusement dans un de mes fauteuils. Mes pensées revinrent se fixer sur France, qui dormait certainement mieux désormais, avec les deux couvertures et toute la place dans mon lit. Oh j'avais conscience que c'était risible. Levant symboliquement ma tasse dans le vide, comme pour lui porter un toast, je souris d'un premier vrai sourire et bus ma première gorgée d'Earl Grey.

Les minutes passaient et je me calmais progressivement. Ma réflexion également semblait moins nerveuse, plus objective et bienveillante. De là où j'en étais il ne me semblait plus aussi compliqué de croire en lui. Et je comprenais que toutes les excuses que j'avais pu trouver paraissaient dérisoires dès lors que la faute qu'elles justifiaient tant bien que mal n'était plus une faute mais une inclination naturelle. Je n'étais pas sûr de ça. Mais l'idée faisait son chemin et la résolution que j'en tirai fut de ne plus obéir à n'importe quelle partie de moi sans droit de regard, mais d'agir sans rien omettre, ni de ma méchanceté ni de ma douceur, de ne pas chercher de façon obsessionnelle à compenser la présence imposante de France par une froideur surjouée ou sa sensibilité par une dureté trop complaisante. Je jetai un œil plus bas et soupirai de soulagement: j'étais calmé, je pouvais enfin retourner me coucher.

En entrant dans ma chambre je trouvai France debout à la fenêtre, emmitouflé dans la couverture, en train de fumer. Il avait l'air abattu et regardait tomber la pluie. Il ne se retourna pas mais dit:

-Quand je me suis réveillé tu n'étais plus là.

Je ne trouvai rien à répondre. Sa voix était un gémissement de tristesse. Il reprit:

-J'ai réfléchi. Si je dois être un poids pour toi, je vais simplement partir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

-Je dis que rien ne t'oblige à m'aimer. Il n'y a nulle part une clause qui te dit que tu me dois quoi que ce soit. Tu es gentil, mais je ne t'en demande pas tant.

-Quoi! tu trouves que je suis gentil?

-Assez, oui. Rien ne t'obligeait à m'héberger cette nuit. Mais j'aurais préféré que tu ne me le propose pas, parce que tu n'as jamais eu envie de dormir avec moi. C'est sans importance, de toute façon.

-Tu te trompes, Francis, tu n'as vraiment pas assez confiance en toi! Ne deviens pas paranoïaque, j'ai encore besoin que tu tiennes le coup pour deux de temps en temps. Non, sérieusement, tu... Je ne veux pas que tu partes. Je t'ai; je te garde.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir ce que tu veux dire par là.

-Peut-être que je t'aime plus que tu le crois.

Cette phrase, quand elle m'échappa, me donna l'impression que je venais de jeter hors de moi un organe vivant extrêmement lourd qui s'était accroché à mes poumons. C'était très très fort. Je me sentis flotter, léger et pour ainsi dire en dehors de moi, affaibli par mon aveu, incertain dans mon espoir. France jeta son mégot sous la pluie crépitante et se tourna vers moi. Il avait l'air de me jauger. Son regard que je savais bleu était noir dans l'épaisseur de la nuit. Il me projetait encore une fois en situation de faiblesse. Je me demandai pourquoi nous ne pouvions qu'alterner ainsi les positions surplombantes sans parvenir à être égaux. Il se rapprocha de moi et je levai mes mains vers ses épaules et son cou. Il m'enveloppa dans la couverture et passa ses bras autour de ma taille avec cette retenue si intrinsèque à sa nature, cette douceur qui me semblerait toujours provenir d'une balance entre un élan d'amour et son interdit. Comme s'il brûlait de me serrer très fort, presque à m'étouffer, mais se censurait au point de ne faire que m'effleurer. Etait-ce moi qui le lui interdisais? J'étais tout pantelant dans ses bras, et mon cœur battait trop vite, pourtant dans un silence de plomb. J'avais très envie de l'embrasser mais c'était à peine si je tenais sur mes jambes.

-Tu trembles, mon ange.

Voilà pourquoi je l'aime tant. C'est le genre de choses que lui seul sait dire. Cette nuit-là, j'ai dormi emmitouflé avec lui sous la couverture, la tête posée contre son torse et mes jambes emmêlées avec les siennes. Nous avions laissé la fenêtre ouverte, laissant le froid envahir toute la chambre, à l'exception de ce nid étroit et moelleux où nos respirations chaudes se mêlaient. Il me serrait contre son corps presque nu et pour la première fois aucune gêne ne vint ternir ma tendresse. Et les yeux ouverts dans le noir, en le regardant sans le voir, je souriais, en entendant tomber la pluie.

* * *

Cette histoire est terminée, mes amis.

J'aimerais beaucoup savoir ce que vous en avez pensé.

Reviews?


End file.
